harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released on 18 November, 2005. It is directed by Mike Newell, Patrick Doyle composed the film's music. The film stars teenagers Emma Watson as young witch Hermione Granger, Rupert Grint as wizard Ron Weasley and Daniel Radcliffe in the lead role as the famous wizard, Harry Potter. Plot During the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter has a dream of an eldery muggle-caretaker by the name of Frank Bryce who creeps into a house and listens to Lord Voldemort plotting against Harry with Wormtail and an unidentified man, planning to gather their "old comrades" to kill Harry Potter. Frank gets spotted by Nagini and Voldemort kills him. Harry woke up sweating at the Burrow. Before the start of term, the Weasleys take Harry to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, and during their journey they meet up with Amos Diggory and his son Cedric who also attends Hogwarts. They stay at a wizarding campsite and watch Ireland defeat Bulgaria. After the match, a gang of Death Eaters rampaged through the campsite, causing panic among the wizards and burning their tents. Harry is separated from his friends and someone accidentally kicks him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Harry wakes up to see the destroyed camp. Harry sees the unidentified man he saw in his nightmares casting the Dark Mark over the camp-site. Harry manages to regroup with the Weasley's and they leave. At Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament is announced to take place at Hogwarts that school year. As such, two delegations from other European schools join the Hogwarts students. A new Defence Against the Dark Arts is introduced as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, an Auror who is widely believed to be "as mad as a hatter". The Goblet of Fire, an object used to select three participants to the Triwizard Tournament, chooses Fleur Delacour (from Beauxbatons), Viktor Krum (from Durmstrang) and Cedric Diggory. Unexpectedly, and despite the fact that he was not old enough to enter the Tournament, the Goblet chooses a fourth Champion: Harry Potter who swears afterwards that he didn't put his name forward, and Moody confirms that the skills needed to confuse the Goblet of Fire are beyond him. Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic stated that Harry has no choice but to participate, as the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Meanwhile, the majority of the students turn against Harry believing he arranged to put his name forward in a bid for glory; even Ron doesn't believe Harry, causing the two to stop talking. Harry discovers that the First Task consists on stealing a Golden Egg from a Dragon. He tells Cedric about it. Harry succeeds in collecting the Egg during the First Task. This Golden Egg contains a clue inside to what the Second Task is. Grateful about Harry telling him about the Dragons, Cedric tells Harry how to solve the clue within the Egg. Afterwards, Ron realizes that Harry would never put himself forward into the kind of danger he's facing and the two become friends again. During the winter holidays, Hogwarts hosts the Yule Ball, where Ron jealously learns that Hermione had a date all along, and it was Viktor Krum. The Second Task consisted in saving a personal treasure from the waters of the Black Lake. Having obtained Gillyweed beforehand (thanks to Neville providing the information from a book), Harry is able to breath underwater and rescue a petrified Ron Weasley from the depths of the Lake. For also saving Gabrielle Delacour, whose saviour had been attacked by Grindylows, Fleur kisses Harry on both cheeks and the Triwizard Judges agree in awarding Harry second place, for "outstanding moral fibre". When returning to the Castle after the Task, Harry finds Bartemius Crouch, one of the Triwizard Judges, who congratulates him on his achievement, stating that Harry's parents would be proud. Bartemius says, with a meaningful tone, that after losing one's family "are never whole again". Crouch's talk is cut short by Moody who starts accusing Crouch of attempting to recruit Harry to one of the Ministry's summer internships. Suddenly, Moody flicks his tongue in a snake-like manner, causing Crouch to become alarmed and leaves with a horrified look on his face. Later, Harry finds Crouch Sr's dead body in the Forbidden Forest. He goes to Dumbledore's Office, where the Headmaster was having a conversation with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic and Professor Moody. Harry overhears Fudge telling Dumbledore he will not cancel the Triwizard Tournament, as he does not want "to be seen as a coward". The three wizards leave the office, escorting the Minister out of the Castle, and Dumbledore tells Harry he can have some Licorice Snap in his absence. When the candy suddenly bites Harry on the hand, he goes against a cupboard and notices that a strange stone basin was stored inside. Harry peers to the blue-ish liquid/smoke swirling inside it and suddenly falls inside it. He falls into a very high courtroom, where a Council of dark-robed wizards were sitting. Among them were Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and, presiding over the hearing, Bartemius Crouch. Igor Karkaroff (the current Highmaster of Durmstrang) was in chains at the centre of the room. No one seems to notice Harry and a wizard passes right through him. Harry learns Karkaroff had been brought from Azkaban at his own request to give Death Eaters names to the Council, in exchange for his freedom. He gives some names including Snape's, although Dumbledore vouches for his loyalty (revealing to Harry that Snape was a Death Eater, however switched sides and became a spy for Dumbledore), however the majority of the information is useless as the Council were already aware these people were Death Eaters. Karkaroff then names Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries; this information is new to the Council, so Crouch promises to conduct a review but Karkaroff is desperate to avoid returning to Azkaban and puts forward another name... the Death Eater which had helped torture Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife into insanity: Barty Crouch Jr. Crouch Jr, sat at the courtroom among the other wizards, stands up and tries to run from the courtroom. He is stunned by Moody and Harry was able to recognise Crouch Jr. as the servant of Lord Voldemort which he had seen in his dreams, and also casting the Dark Mark on the Quidditch World Cup campsite. Crouch is brought to his father who disowns him on the spot (during this Crouch is seen to flick his tounge similar to how Moody was earlier). Harry emerges again from the strange basin, to Dumbledore's Office where the Headmaster was waiting for him. Dumbledore tells him that the basin is called a Pensieve and is used to visualise memories. Dumbledore then tells Harry that Crouch Jr. was sent to Azkaban, an act that destroyed his father. When heading to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry finds Professor Snape and Igor Karkaroff talking about the Dark Marks on their arms deeming its darkening "a sign". After Karkaroff leaves, Snape accuses Harry of stealing not only Gillyweed (which he did not do) but also Boomslang skin and Lacewing flies (essential ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion). The Third Task consists on finding the Triwizard Cup, hidden by Professor Moody inside an enchanted hedge maze. Harry, Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur enter the Maze. Krum stuns Fleur and them proceeds to attack Cedric, but ended up stunning himself. Both Cedric and Harry notice the Triwizard Cup at the same time and start running towards it. Cedric is then engulfed by some roots, who make him fall and start attacking him. Harry stops and saves Cedric. They both get to the Cup and agree to touch the Cup together. The Cup was a Portkey and they are magically transported into the graveyard of Harry's nightmares. Wormtail appears carrying a weakened Voldemort and proceeds to kill Cedric on Voldemort's orders. He charms a statue to hold Harry down and starts making a potion to restore Voldemort's body. The potions succeeds and Voldemort rises out of the cauldron, powerful once more. The Death Eaters are summoned and Voldemort orders Harry to duel him. While duelling, their wands are locked in Priori Incantatem. The echoes of Harry's parents, Cedric and Frank Bryce exit out of Voldemort's wand and create a diversion, with Harry's parents informing him that he has been "so brave". Harry does not break contact until his mother orders him to with a "Sweat-heart, you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Harry released the Priori Incantatem, grabs Cedric's body and summons the Triwizard Cup with Accio. Harry disappears, the echoes fade, and Voldemort gives a roar of fury. His plan has gone wrong, and Harry has escaped. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Moody takes Harry into his office where he reveals to be behind all the unusual events of the year: it was he who put Harry's name in the Goblet, it was he who suggested Hagrid take Potter into the woods to see the dragons, it was he who told Cedric how to discover the clue in the Golden Egg, it was he who gave Neville Longbottom the book about Gillyweed, it was he who bewitched Viktor in the maze, and finally it was he who made the Triwizard Cup a Portkey. Upon realising that the real Moody would not get Harry away from Dumbledore, he, Snape and McGonagall follow him and disarm him. Moody was in fact Bartemius Crouch Jr., who drank Polyjuice Potion the whole year so he could turn into Moody, who was locked in a magical chest in the office and has been arranging events to ensure Harry made it to the third task (making certain Hagrid knew about the dragons so he would tell Harry, and lending Neville the book that contained the information of the gillyweed). The professors and Harry leave the room and Snape stays, his wand pointed at Bartemius's face. A Memorial Feast is held at the Great Hall, in memory of Cedric, where Dumbledore announces, against the Minister's will, that Voldemort is back once more. Afterwards Harry, Ron and Hermione reflect on events knowing that Hogwarts will never be the same. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Theatrical running time is 157mins Cast The Trio *'Daniel Radcliffe' as Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' as Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' as Hermione Granger Hogwarts Staff *'Michael Gambon' as Albus Dumbledore *'Maggie Smith' as Minerva McGonagall *'Alan Rickman' as Severus Snape *'Robbie Coltrane' as Rubeus Hagrid *'Brendan Gleeson' as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *'Osamu Kobayashi' as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody (Japanese dub) *'Warwick Davis' as Filius Flitwick *'David Bradley' as Argus Filch *'Unidentified actress' as Female Hogwarts teacher *'Paul Bannon' as Wizard teacher *'Unidentified actress' as Healer Other Hogwarts Denizens *'Shirley Henderson' as Moaning Myrtle *'Chelo Vivares' as Moaning Myrtle (Spanish dub) Order of the Phoenix *'Gary Oldman' as Sirius Black *'Mark Williams' as Arthur Weasley Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers *'Ralph Fiennes' as Lord Voldemort *'Timothy Spall' as Peter Pettigrew *'David Tennant' as Barty Crouch Jr. *'Jason Isaacs' as Lucius Malfoy *'Ashley Artus' as Walden Macnair *'Paschal Friel' as Nott *'Philip Rham' as Crabbe *'Richard Rosson' as Goyle *'Alex Palmer' as Avery *'Olivia Higginbottom' as Unidentified Female Death Eater *'Barry Dowden' as Unidentified Male Death Eater at the Riddle Graveyard (I) (uncredited) *'Paul Davies' as Death Eater (uncredited) Hogwarts Students Gryffindor *'Tiana Benjamin' as Angelina Johnson *'Alfie Enoch' as Dean Thomas *'Unknown Actress' as Eloise Midgeon (uncredited) *'James Phelps' as Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' as George Weasley *'Bonnie Wright' as Ginny Weasley *'Sara Bispham' as Gryffindor Girl (uncredited)http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=251170 *'Mona Khalili' as Gryffindor Girl (uncredited) *'Melanie Bright' as Gryffindor Student (uncredited) *'Daniel Larner' as Gryffindor Student (uncredited) *Clio Barton as Gryffindor Student (uncredited) *'Matthew Lewis' as Neville Longbottom *'William Melling' as Nigel Wolpert *'Shefali Chowdhury' as Parvati Patil *'Devon Murray' as Seamus Finnigan *'Jade Persaud-Walters' as Gryffindor Student (uncredited) *'Jamal Hue-Bonner' as Gryffindor Student (uncredited) Hufflepuff *'Robert Pattinson' as Cedric Diggory *'Louis Doyle' as Ernie Macmillan *'Charlotte Skeoch' as Hannah Abbott *'Siobhan Ellen Williams' as Hufflepuff Girl (Uncredited) *'Jack Bagley' as Stebbins (Scenes deleted and uncredited) Ravenclaw *'Katie Leung' as Cho Chang *'Afshan Azad' as Padma Patil *'Jessica Foden'http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=124390, Emily Aitcheson'''http://www.thecastingwebsite.com/members-directory/performers/18931/emily_aitcheson/ and '''another Unknown Actress as Cho's friends (Uncredited) *'Joel Babbington' as Ravenclaw Student (Uncredited)http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=279034 *'Henry Lloyd-Hughes' as Roger Davies *'Lilian France' as S. Fawcett (Scenes deleted and uncredited) Slytherin *'Tom Felton' as Draco Malfoy *'Josh Herdman' as Gregory Goyle *'Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe' *'Emily Grace as '''Slytherin Girl' (Uncredited)http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=184839''' Unknown house *'Mala Su Mabey' as George Weasley's dance partner' (Uncredited) (Possibly a student of Beauxbatons) *'Sarah Harrison' as Schoolgirl *'Lucy Elworthy' as School Girl *'Jake Addley' as School Boy *'Carly Houston' as Student *'Sophie Lamont' as Schoolchild *'Christina Cuttell' as School Girl *'Kelsey Gallacher' as Schoolchild *'Joanne Sandi' as Student *'Katie Dorrington' as Hogwarts student *'Kaya Lockiby-Belgrave' as Hogwarts student (Uncredited) *'Hannah Cornish' as student *'Sonny Ward 'as student (Uncredited) Beauxbatons Staff and Students *'Frances de la Tour' as Olympe Maxime **'Ian Whyte' as Olympe Maxime (full-body shots) *'Clémence Poésy' as Fleur Delacour *'Angelica Mandy' as Gabrielle Delacour *'Simpson McKendry' (Uncredited), Lucy Casson, Arielle Brown, Emma de Vees'http://www.uk.dancerspro.com/view.php?uid=64428, 'Janine Craig, Funda Onal, Alexandra Craig, Danielle Crockford, Jo Simpson and 3 Unknown Actresses as Beauxbatons girls Durmstrang Staff and Students *'Predrag Bjelac' as Igor Karkaroff (Credited as "Predja Bjelac") *'Tolga Safer' as Igor Karkaroff's aide *'Stanislav Ianevski' as Viktor Krum *'Oliver Miceli', Ponciano Almeida, Anthony Trahearn, Aaron Sillis, Mark Franks, Greg Kolpakchi and 2 Unknown Actors as Durmstrang boys *'Unknown' as Durmstrang Teacher Ministry of Magic *'Robert Hardy' as Cornelius Fudge *'Roger Lloyd-Pack' as Barty Crouch Sr. *'Jeff Rawle' as Amos Diggory *'Alan Watts' as Assistant Judge *'Campbell Graham' as Unidentified Ministry Wizard (I) *'Liam McKenna' as Ministry Wizard'''http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0571383/ *Christopher Whittingham' as '''Ministry Wizard' *'David Sterne' as Ministry Wizard'''http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0827664/ *Flip Webster' as '''Ministry Witch'http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0916884/ *'Anne Lacy' as Ministry Witch'''http://www.listal.com/movie/harry-potter-and-the-goblet-of-fire/cast *Su Elliot' as '''Ministry Witch'http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0254332/ *'Sheila Allen' as Ministry Witch'http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1154160/' Wizarding World Related *'Unknown Actor' as Aidan Lynch *'Unknown Actor' as Alexei Levski *'Unknown Actor' as Barry Ryan *'Robert Wilfort' as Bozo *'Unknown Actress' as Clara Ivanova *'Unknown Actor' as Connolly *'Amelia Parillon-Samuel' as Dancer and other roles *'Steve Mackey' as Donaghan Tremlett *'Alex Brock' as Extra'''http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=255932 *Jenny Crosdale' as '''Extra'http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=56531 *'Xorael Harrison' as Extra'''http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=153738 *Margery Mason' as 'Food trolley lady' *'Tom Verrchia' as 'Gabrielle Delacour's Yule Ball dance partner''' *'Steven Claydon' as Gideon Crumb *'Caroline Rovina' as Gregory Goyle's Yule Ball dance partner *'Jason Buckle' as Heathcote Barbary *'Unknown Actor' as Ivan Volkov *'Jonny Greenwood' as Kirley Duke *'Unknown Actor' as Lev Zograf *'Unknown Actress' as Moran *'Unknown Actor' as Mullet *'Jarvis Cocker' as Myron Wagtail *'Phil Selway' as Orsino Thruston *'Unknown Actor' as Pyotr Vulchanov *'Unknown Actor' as Quigley *'Miranda Richardson' as Rita Skeeter *'Phil Mulryne' as Troy *'Unknown Actor' as Vasily Dimitrov *'Lisa Osmond' as Quidditch Supporter/Death Eater Victim *'Alex Argenti' as Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner *'Aston Scott' as Extra *'Dominic Rowntree' as Supporting Artist *'Ann Odgen' as Dancer *'Michael Salami' as Dancer (Uncredited) *'Laura Bryan' as Extra *'Lia Alu' as Witch *'Kyle Cluett' as Extra *'Greg Moore' as Extra *'Amie Kirby' as Dancer *'Sam Morris' as Marcus Turner *'Liam Darbon' as Extra *'Frankie Chilakalaka' as Party Guest *'Luke Robertson' as Extra *'Jack Coleby' as Extra *'Leon Garner' as Extra *'Tom Cox' as Extra Ghosts, Spectres, Photos or Flashback Performance *'Adrian Rawlins' as James Potter *'Geraldine Somerville' as Lily Potter Muggles *'Eric Sykes' as Frank Bryce Magic Creatures *'Unknown Actress' as Murcus ''' Animals *Gizmo, '''Ook, and Sprout as Hedwig *'Unknown Dog' as Fang *'Crackerjack' as Crookshanks *'Maximus', Alanis and Cornilus as Mrs. Norris *'Unknown Owl' as Sirius Black's owl *'Oreo' as Crow Differences between earlier films *The music (except for theme) is no longer by John Williams. *This is the first film to be rated 12A in the UK and PG-13http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Motion_picture_rating_system%7CPG-13 in the US. *Robert Pattinson now plays Cedric Diggory. *Hermione's hair style remains similar from this film onwards. Differences from the book 1. The Riddle House *Frank Bryce's history is omitted from the film. *Bertha Jorkins' role in the film is omitted, which also includes the important details to how Voldemort found out that the Triwizard Tournament is occurring at Hogwarts. *In the film, Harry dreams of seeing Voldemort, Wormtail as well as Barty Crouch Jr. discussing their plans together in the Riddle House. In the book, Crouch Jr. is not present in this dream nor in subsequent ones. *Crouch Jr. in the film has dark rather than straw-coloured hair. 2. The Scar *The Dursleys are omitted from the film. Harry first appears in the film at the Burrow instead of Privet Drive. *In the book, when Harry wakes up from his nightmare about Voldemort and Wormtail discussing their plans and then murdering Frank Bryce, he wakes up with his scar hurting and he is at the Dursleys' house. In the film, he wakes up from this nightmare at the Burrow, but as the Dursleys' have been omitted from the film, the change was necessary. *Harry does not send a letter to Sirius about his scar hurting, however Harry does send Sirius a letter on the train whilst heading to school, and he could have mentioned his scar hurting, however the contents of the letter are unknown to the viewer. 3. The Invitation *Harry receiving an invitation from Molly Weasley to attend the Quidditch World Cup is omitted. 4. Back to the Burrow *Pigwidgeon has been omitted from the film. 5. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes *The part of Mrs. Weasley's disapproval of her sons Fred and George wanting to open up a joke shop after their graduation was omitted. 6. The Portkey *In the book, Mrs. Weasley wakes up Harry, Ron, Fred, and George (who all shared Ron's room since Bill and Charlie were visiting and sharing Fred and George's room) on the day of the Quidditch World Cup but in the film it was Hermione waking up only Harry and Ron. *In the film Arthur Weasley had the entire travelling party with him when they travelled to the Portkey to get to the Quidditch World Cup. In the book however, he only took his younger children along with Harry and Hermione to use the Portkey, while Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley would meet up with them later due to them being old enough to use Apparition to travel to the World Cup by themselves. *In the book, Amos Diggory was portrayed as a boastful, proud and impolite man with a scrubby brown beard who takes pride in boasting that his son Cedric was better than Harry. In the film however, he was portrayed as a nice man with an affable personality, does not boast about Cedric being better than Harry (probably due to Cedric not appearing directly in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) and is clean shaven. *Harry Potter, as well as Fred and George Weasley, knowing that Cedric Diggory was the Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain whose team defeated the Gryffindor team last year was omitted. 7. Bagman and Crouch *Ludo Bagman's role is omitted from the film. The Quidditch World Cup is commentated by Cornelius Fudge, and Barty Crouch Sr. appears as the only additional judge of the Triwizard Tournament. This also means the bet that the Weasley twins made did not happen, thus they would not have lost all of their savings. *Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley accompanying their father, siblings, Harry and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup has been omitted, as has Charlie's later appearance during the preparations for the First Task, and congratulating Harry after. Also, there is no mention of Percy's new job as Crouch Sr.'s assistant and his hero worship of his boss has been omitted. *In the book it was Ludo Bagman that provided Arthur Weasley with the World Cup tickets for the box seats as a favour for helping his brother. In the film, however, it is unknown to how Arthur Weasley got World Cup tickets for the regular seats, though it is possible that he paid for them himself. *Winky's and Dobby's roles are omitted. This causes an error in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 of the seventh film that Dobby was good to see Ron "again" possibly Ron must have met Dobby without being shown or mentioned. *In the book everyone checks in with Ministry officials upon arrival at the World Cup, in the film this was omitted. *The Weasleys' tent (a single one rather than a pair as in the book) has already been set up before their arrival, rather than the party having to set it up themselves. *The film portrays Crouch Sr. of having a nice (though stiff and professional) demeanour, whereas in the book Crouch Sr. was a harsh man who was very strict and a stickler for procedure. However, he is, as the book describes, somewhat neurotic and paranoid. Also cut from the film was Crouch Sr.'s past ambitions to become the Minister for Magic. 8. The Quidditch World Cup *The Veela mascots at the Quidditch World Cup have been omitted. *Leprechaun gold was omitted, and Leprechauns as mascots was minimised. *The Roberts family was cut from the film, so there is no mention of the Obliviators modifying their memories, or of Arthur Weasley paying Mr. Roberts for the camp-site, or during the riot where in the book they were tortured and embarrassed by the Death Eaters was all omitted. *Stan Shunpike is omitted. *During the Quidditch World Cup in the film, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys sit in normal seats during the match instead of the Top Box seats with Cornelius Fudge and the Malfoys which occurred in the book, and (other than removing most of the World Cup match from the film), another cut is where Harry lost his wand briefly during the Death Eater disturbance. *Narcissa Malfoy accompanying her husband and son to the World Cup has also been omitted, so in the film, only Draco and Lucius are seen attending. *In the book, Harry and his friends support Ireland, but in the film, they appear to support both teams. 9. The Dark Mark *In the book, Mr. Weasley has to wake up his family, Harry and Hermione after hearing the attacks outside because they have all fallen asleep before they started, but in the film, the attacks start while they are still celebrating Ireland's victory in their tent (And also when teasing Ron about him loving Viktor Krum). *In the book, Harry, Ron and Hermione get separated from Fred, George, and Ginny when they run into the woods. In the film Harry gets separated from all of them and falls unconscious only waking when the attacks seem to be over. *In the film, the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione do not go into the forest during the attack. In the book, they escape into the forest and get separated, and Harry, Ron and Hermione see Draco who mentions what the attack is about. Also in the book, they run into students from Beauxbatons, who are lost, Winky (who was omitted from the film completely), who appears to be attempting to run away from the chaos, a group of goblins "cackling over a sack of gold," three Veelas surrounded by a "gaggle of young wizards" and Ludo Bagman (who was omitted from the film completely). *In the film, Barty Jr. is clearly seen conjuring the Dark Mark via Morsmordre. In the book, the identity of the caster is a mystery until the end of the book. Also in the film, the Mark was cast after the Death Eaters destroyed the camp-site, as a sign of the Death Eaters' works. However, in the book it was cast to scare away the Death Eaters for disloyalty to Lord Voldemort. *Also in the film, Barty Crouch, Jr. is seen using a different wand from Harry's, instead using an unknown black-ish wand. This change is due to Harry's wand not being "stolen" by Winky (it was really stolen from Harry's pocket by Crouch Jr. while he was sitting under an Invisibility Cloak in the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup), but as Winky is omitted from the film altogether, this was not possible. *In the film, Barty Crouch Sr. thinks Harry, Ron and Hermione conjured the Dark Mark, so he took his anger out on them. But in the book, he thought Winky, a character cut from the film, conjured the Mark, so he sacked her. He does think one of them conjured the mark before Winky's discovery. *In the film Harry and friends are discovered only in the camp, but in the book they are discovered in the woods after the Dark Mark was conjured. *In the film, Harry is the one to tell Crouch Sr. about "the man" in the woods who conjured the Dark Mark while in the book, it is Hermione who tells him. *Hermione Granger's attempt to stand up for the fair treatment of house-elves as well as any mention of her S.P.E.W. organisation was omitted, due to house-elves being omitted also. This subplot was never acknowledged in the films. 10. Mayhem at the Ministry *In the book, Harry and Hermione stayed with Ron and his family at the Burrow for a week after the Quidditch World Cup before school started. The film left out their last night at the Burrow and the morning when they left for Kings Cross to board the Hogwarts Express. This was probably due to the fact that Molly Weasley, Percy, Bill and Charlie were omitted from the film entirely and could not be shown in these scenes. *In the book, Harry had written to Sirius about his nightmare and his scar hurting when he awoke from it at the Dursleys', but in the film Hermione makes the suggestion to him to write to Sirius about what he saw at the World Cup and his dream which he does from the train to Hogwarts. *In the book, Mrs. Weasley gives Ron his dress robes before the start of school, but as Mrs Weasley is omitted from the film, Ron gets his dress robes by post and Errol delivers them to him while in the Great Hall. 11. Aboard the Hogwarts Express *Colin and Dennis Creevey are omitted from the film, and their parts are instead played by the composite character Nigel Wolpert. 12. Triwizard Tournament *In the book, when they first arrive at school Peeves is throwing water balloons at the students as they are gathered in the hall, but in the film since the character is omitted from the series we do not see this. Also, in the book they see the sorting ceremony for the new first years, but this is omitted from the film. *In the book, the Hogwarts students arrive at school normally (at night, and it is pouring ''rain) and the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools occurs in October. In the film, the Hogwarts students arrive at school in the daytime (it is overcast, but no rain) and the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools occurs on the very first evening back at school. Gryffindor. However, Padma is in Ravenclaw. *In the book, when Mad-Eye Moody walks into the Great Hall, he is described as having "a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair," but in the film he has blonde hair. 13. Mad-Eye Moody *Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts are never seen in his Care of Magical Creatures class nor are they seen in the final test of the Triwizard tournament. *Sybill Trelawney and Harry's Divination Lessons altogether are omitted. *In the film, Draco Malfoy is harassing Harry about how long he will last in the tournament and attempts to jinx him when his back is turned causing Moody to turn him into a ferret. In the book, Draco Malfoy is harassing Ron about his father being in the ''Daily Prophet in an article titled "Further Mistakes at the Ministry of Magic" and also insults Ron's mother. When Harry stands up for Ron, Draco shoots a jinx at him while his back is turned causing Moody to turn him into a ferret. Furthermore, Moody does not make the Draco ferret go into Crabbe's pants as shown in the film, but bounces him up and down. *The scene where Moody transforms Malfoy briefly into a ferret is extended, with the ferret then being stuffed into Crabbe's trousers and clawing away. It also takes place later in the story than it does in the book. 14. The Unforgivable Curses *Moody's line, "You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." is replaced with, "You need to find a better place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" due to Lavender Brown (Jessie Cave) not being in the film. *In the film, Moody demonstrates the three Unforgivable Curses on a single spider, ultimately killing it. In the book, he uses a different spider for each one, and later is also shown using the Imperius Curse on students - despite it being illegal to do - in order to teach them how to overcome its effects. 15. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang *In the book, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrive on 30 October (before Halloween), but in the film they arrive on 1 September (the start of the school year). *In a deleted scene, Dumbledore has the school sing the Hogwarts school song for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Although the singing scene was deleted, it is still heard in another scene in the film where it is sung by Ron, Hermione and Hagrid in the background while Harry who is some distance away finds Barty Crouch's corpse. The students all sing it to the same tune, but it was shown in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone that everyone is supposed to sing the song to a different tune. However, it is possible that they sang a more formal version of the song for the guests. *Madame Maxime in the film has red rather than black hair, does not arrive wearing elegant black satin, and is noticeably taller than Hagrid rather than being within an inch or so of his height. *The film implies that Durmstrang is an all-boy school and Beauxbatons all-girl, though this is not the case in the book, as in the book, a boy is shown in Beauxbatons and a girl is shown in Durmstrang. *Fleur Delacour as a part-Veela is omitted. *The film also depicts the Beauxbatons students being a happy group, unlike the book. *The size of the Goblet of Fire and the manner of its presentation differ. In the book, Dumbledore simply reached into the casket and pulled it out, and the flames were the only unusual aspect of its appearance. 16. The Goblet of Fire *In the film, only Fred and George attempt to circumvent the age line around the Goblet using the aging potion. In the book, Lee Jordan also took the potion, though he did not attempt to cross the line. In the film, after their attempt fails, Fred and George begin fighting; in the original book they take their failure in good humour, as does Dumbledore who witnesses it (he does not do so in the film). 17. The Four Champions *In the book, when the champions' names (including Harry's) were called, they proceeded to a room at the back of the Great Hall, but in the film, they are seen in the Trophy Room where Harry later enters in the movie. *In the book, Dumbledore remains entirely calm, displaying only slight indications of worry when Harry's name emerges from the Goblet of Fire. He later clearly and passively asks Harry whether or not he entered his own name into the Goblet to which Harry replies "no". In the film, however, Dumbledore shows outright signs of panic and anger as he bellows Harry's name in order to summon him in the Great Hall, and then proceeds to almost violently thrust him into a table in the Trophy Room in a desperate bid for an answer to his question. The film-makers could've not wanted the audience to think Dumbledore as apathetic when Harry was met with this dangerous situation, but instead gave him a highly concerned if slightly violent reaction. 18. The Weighing of the Wands *In the book Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle support Cedric Diggory. However, in the film, they support Viktor Krum. *The book shows that Gryffindor house are the only ones accepting of Harry's name being drawn out of the cup, excluding that of Ron prior to the first task. However, the film shows Harry being only on speaking terms with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger until after Harry succeeds in the first challenge. *In the book, the Potter stinks badges were supposed to shine the message in green, whereas in the film the badges themselves shine green. 19. The Hungarian Horntail *Moody's repeated stating of "Constant Vigilance" is omitted. However, in the DVD 2nd-disc special feature "Reflections on the Fourth Film", Moody is seen saying it to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, meaning it had been filmed. *Rita Skeeter's role is diminished as well as any details that she is an unregistered Animagus. *In the novel, when Hagrid meets Olympe in the forest, he incorrectly pronounces "Bonsoir", the French word for "good evening" (he says, "bong-sewer"). In the film, he pronounces it correctly. *The Owlery is shown as part of a tower detached from the main building of the castle rather than in West Tower. *In the book, after Ron sees Harry by the fireplace, Harry throws a badge bewitched by Colin and Dennis Creevey at him. In the film, this was omitted. 20. The First Task *In the film, prior to his setting out on the first task, Hermione visits Harry in the waiting tent and, out of concern, hugs him. Rita Skeeter's photographer captures this moment, leading to Skeeter suggesting the blossoming of romance between the two. This scene is not in the book; the romantic implication remains, but via Skeeter "interviewing" Colin Creevey. *In the book, Harry accomplishes the First Task by getting by past the Hungarian Horntail Dragon via a clever and skilled flying strategy to secure the egg it is guarding, whereas in the film, both Harry and the dragon fly out of the field area, and he tricks the dragon into hitting a bridge. *In the film Hermione needs to remind Harry to use his wand, while in the book, Harry uses his wand without anyone telling him to. It is also highly unlikely any wizard or witch would forget they had a wand in front of a dragon. *In the book, the judges show their scoring at the end of each task; in the film, this is effectively omitted. 21. The House-elf Liberation Front *Hogwarts Kitchens is omitted. 22. The Unexpected Task 23. The Yule Ball *In the book, Draco's date to the ball is Pansy Parkinson, in the film, he is seen with a Beauxbatons girl. *In the book, Seamus Finnigan goes to the Yule Ball with Lavender Brown, whereas in the film he goes with a Beauxbatons student. *In the book Hermione's Yule Ball dress is supposed to be periwinkle and her hair is supposed to be in a neat bun, whereas in the film her dress is pink and her hair is not in a neat bun. *Ron complains about his dress robes in both book and film. But in the film, he also adds that he looks and smells like his Aunt Tessie. *In the book, Harry wears bottle green dress robes. However in the film, he wears black dress robes. *In the book, the Yule Ball has a feast before the people begin to dance. However in the film, the people begin to dance immediately after the Triwizard champions enter the Great Hall. Also, Percy does not appear at the ball in place of Mr. Crouch, as his character is completely omitted from the film. *In the book, when Harry refuses to dance with Parvati Patil, she leaves him for a Beauxbatons boy. However in the film, she leaves him for a Durmstrang boy, as Beauxbatons is portrayed as an all-girls school in the film. *Professor Sprout is omitted from the movie. *In the book, Harry and Ron, dumped by their dates, go for a walk around the school grounds when they see Igor Karkaroff showing the Dark Mark to Professor Snape and Hagrid revealing to Madame Maxime that he is a half-giant. In the film, Harry and Ron do not walk across the grounds, and return to their dormitory soon after Ron argues with Hermione about her going with Viktor Krum to the ball. However, Karkaroff shows the Dark Mark to Snape later in the film and Hagrid too reveals to Madame Maxime about him being a half-giant before the ball. 24. Rita Skeeter's Scoop *The sub-plot involving the revelation that Hagrid is a half-giant is omitted, as well as Rita Skeeter revealing it and the scandal that followed afterwards. Though there is a minor reference to this in the film where Hagrid reveals to Madame Maxime that he is a half giant. *Professor Grubbly-Plank is omitted too. This causes a continuity error in the next film where Dumbledore says to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank "again." 25. The Egg and the Eye The parts about Crouch Sr. going missing because of "illness", and later when Harry sees "Barty Crouch" on the Marauder's Map and suspects Crouch Sr. of wrongdoing are deleted. 26. The Second Task *In the film, during the Second Task, the champions jump into the lake from wooden platforms built in the middle of the lake. But in the book the champions started from the shore. *In the book for the Second Task, Moody/Crouch Jr. gives Neville Longbottom a book on aquatic plants so that Harry can learn about gillyweed from it by borrowing the book from Neville. However, when this fails, Moody/Crouch Jr. successfully sets a series of events allowing Dobby to learn of the gillyweed and steal it from Snape's storage to give it to Harry. In the film, Neville tells Harry about gillyweed and provides him with it, stealing it from Snape's storage after learning of its existence from the book Moody/Crouch Jr. gave him. *In the book, Harry frees Ron and Gabrielle Delacour using a piece of rock with a jagged edge to sever their bonds; in the film, he severs them magically. *In the book, Crouch Sr. does not appear as a judge during the second task and Percy appears for him. But in the film, Crouch Sr. judges the second task. Following the second task, Crouch walks alongside Harry and praises him, while in the book, Crouch never speaks with Harry personally. *Liquorice Snaps do not appear in the books. 27. Padfoot Returns *When Snape accuses Harry of stealing the gillyweed (in the book, done by Dobby; the film it was Neville) and ingredients for Polyjuice Potion (done by Moody/Crouch Jr. in both book and film) from his private stores, his storage is a closet off the hall rather than in his office in the dungeons. *Sirius' visit with Harry in Hogsmeade was omitted (although it was filmed and left on the cutting room floor). As a result of the edits, Gary Oldman, despite receiving star billing, appears on screen in only a single scene of the film's theatrical version (and is heard in voice-over in another). *Harry's conversation with Sirius Black about Crouch Jr. is cut out, and instead, he first learns about Crouch Jr. when he sees him in Dumbledore's Pensieve. 28. The Madness of Mr. Crouch *In the film, Moody (Crouch Jr. under the influence of Polyjuice Potion) has a tell-tale tongue twitch that reveals to the viewer that the person they are seeing is Barty in disguise. Crouch Sr. notices "Moody" doing this and realizes that it is really his son. In the book, it is a complete mystery until the end and there is no tongue flicking at all. *In the film, instead of seeing Crouch Sr. going mad and then disappearing, only to later find out that his son killed him, Harry simply finds him dead. Crouch Sr is also seen at the second task in the film, but he disappeared for a while in the book because of Lord Voldemort's Imperius curse and his assistant Percy Weasley took his place for the Second Task instead. *In the film, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione walk with Harry into the Forbidden Forest when he finds Mr Crouch dead. However, in the book, Harry and Viktor Krum walk into the Forest to talk about Hermione. 29. The Dream 30. The Pensieve *Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus are never shown in flashbacks. *The Dementors are omitted from the film, and do not appear in the Pensieve, or in the Maze as a boggart. Instead, men in black take Barty Crouch Jr away, and as mentioned below, nothing stands in the way of the champions in the last challenge. *In the book, during the trial for Igor Karkaroff, Moody has two normal eyes. In the film he has his magical eye. *In the film there is no mention made of Crouch Jr.'s death (in the book he was supposed to have died in Azkaban, but as a favour for Crouch Sr.'s wife, who was dying, he switched his son's body with his wife's with the use of Polyjuice Potion.), which would explain why Dumbledore is not surprised to hear about Crouch being in Harry's vision. *In the book, Crouch Jr. denied all involvement in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom at the Wizengamot trial, and begs his father to spare him. In the film, Igor Karkaroff snitches on Crouch Jr. about the torture of Mr. and Mrs Longbottom, which leads him trying to escape. He then cruelly spits out to Crouch Sr., "Hello father" during his arrest, showing that he is openly proud of his involvement in evil, whereas in the book he deceivingly denies all the claims. *In the book, when Harry enters the Pensieve, he sees three trials - one for Igor Karkaroff, one for Ludo Bagman, and the other for Barty Crouch Jr, and Bellatrix , Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. These are all merged into one trial for Igor Karkaroff, and the Lestranges, the Dementors, and Ludo Bagman are cut. *Mr. Crouch was proud to send his son to Azkaban in the book, and his son begged him not to send him there. But in the film, his son never tries to avoid Azkaban, and Mr. Crouch felt horrified about having to do it, although Barty Crouch Jr. does seem to try to escape their clutches. 31. Third Task *In the film, Amos Diggory attends the third task of the tournament with Arthur Weasley. However, in the book, Bill and Molly are there with him instead. Bill and Molly are cut from the film overall, while Arthur Weasley is the only one of the older Weasley family members that did not attend any of the tasks in the book. *Mrs. Diggory is omitted from the film. *The Sphinx during the third task of the Triwizard tournament is omitted. *In the film, there are no creatures or obstacles in the hedge maze, whereas in the book, several creatures stand in the way of the Cup. Also, in the film the hedges are the obstacles and are bewitched to frequently change corridors into walls. Also, the roots are also bewitched to tie up the wizards in the maze. They attack both Cedric Diggory (who gets rescued by Harry, reversing the book) and Fleur Delacour who is stunned and dragged into the hedges. *In the book, the name of of the red-star spell is not revealed. In the film, its name is Periculum. *When Krum is bewitched in the third task, he uses "Crucio!" instead of "Stupefy!" on Cedric Diggory. *In the book version of the third task, Harry meets a Sphinx, a Blast-Ended Skrewt, Acromantula, and other obstacles while in the film, he does not meet anything. Instead the maze itself comes alive. *In the book, Harry and Cedric send up red sparks for Krum, but in the film, they leave him there. *Cedric is attacked by a spider in the third task, an event omitted by the film. *In the book, Cedric is stubborn about taking the cup. *In the book, Harry injures his leg during his fight with the spider. *When Cedric and Harry end up in the graveyard, in the book Harry asks "Where are we?" instead of Cedric saying it like in the movie. 32. Flesh, Blood and Bone *In the film, Barty Crouch Jr. and Wormtail call Voldemort by his own name, something which does not occur in the novel. *Cedric says "Who are you what do you want!?" to Wormtail before he gets killed in the film. He is not able to say anything in the book. *In the book, ordinary conjured ropes were used to bind Harry in the graveyard. In the film, a sinister statue is animated to bind Harry with its scythe. *In the book, Pettigrew had to give robes to Voldemort when he was reborn. In the film, they simply materialized on him as he re-birthed. *In the book, Voldemort's eyes are red. In the film they are blue. The director had made this choice, because more emotion could be put into blue eyes than into red. Voldemort's eyes remain blue for the rest of the films following The Goblet of Fire. 33. The Death Eaters *In the book, when in the graveyard Voldemort touches Harry's cheek, whereas in the film he touches his scar. *In the Italian version, the character Crabbe is not called Tiger in the cemetery (Crabbe's Italian version name). He is called Crabbe as in the original version. *Instead of Cedric having the choice between saving Harry and the cup, it is the other way around. 34. Priori Incantatem 35. Veritaserum *In the book, Harry finds out that Barty Crouch Jr, acting as Moody in disguise, put his name into the Goblet of Fire and imperiused Viktor Krum so he would put the Cruciatus curse on Cedric Diggory, by Barty telling him. In the film, he knows that the impostor Moody put his name into the Goblet of Fire. *In the book, Dumbledore uses the Stunning Spell to subdue Barty Crouch Jr. (disguised as Alastor Moody). In the film he uses the Disarming Charm. *In the book Crouch Jr.'s disguise as Alastor Moody wears off since he forgot to take his most recent Polyjuice Potion dosage due to the excitement of that night's events regarding Voldemort's rebirth. In the film it is due to him running out of Polyjuice Potion. *In the book, Crouch Jr. reverts back to his original form and is then subjected to Veritaserum, where he then is forced to reveal how he got out of Azkaban and how he orchestrated the scheme to resurrect Voldemort. In the film, Crouch Jr. is subjected to Veritaserum while in Moody's guise, he then is forced to reveal that he is not Moody and indicates where the true Moody is, but no further interrogation continues. *In the film, when Crouch Jr. is finally captured, there is no explanation as to how he escaped Azkaban. Indeed, this creates a plot-hole, as it was a serious matter when Sirius escaped, and without Crouch being assumed dead in the film, it is unknown how Crouch's escape would have gone unnoticed. Dumbledore then tells McGonagall to inform Azkaban that they have a prisoner missing, even though he learned about Crouch being at large much earlier on, when Harry told him about his dream. *Moody's chest is shown not as having seven different compartments that each open to a different lock, but a nested set of seven chests with the real Moody imprisoned in the innermost. however, it is possible that there are different compartments in the film, but since there are presumably undetectable extension charms on all of them, when one is chosen it appears to come out of the other chests. 36. The Parting of the Ways *In the film, instead of being asked to bring Barty Crouch Jr. to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall is sent to inform Azkaban of a missing prisoner. Also, the scene where she loses control and shrieks at Cornelius Fudge has been omitted. *Barty Crouch Jr.'s receiving the Dementor's Kiss is omitted. He is last seen being held prisoner by his former comrade Severus Snape. What becomes of him is unknown, although in the book, Crouch Jr.'s being kissed was a critical part of Fudge's denial that Voldemort was back. 37. The Beginning *In the novel there is a memorial feast in the Great Hall; however in the film instead of a feast, the Great Hall was used by Dumbledore to host a gathering of the students with his speech to pay respect to Cedric Diggory. *The train ride home on the Hogwart's Express is omitted. Therefore a scene that is omitted is where Harry gives Fred and George Weasley his Triwizard Tournament winnings so they can open up their joke shop. This causes some continuity problems with the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince which would reference that the money Harry gave them helped their dream of opening a joke shop. *Since Rita Skeeter's beetle form was omitted her secret partnership with Draco Malfoy who helped provided quotes for her articles and was aware of her animagus ability was omitted also. Character Omissions *Aurora Sinistra *Ludovic Bagman *Molly Weasley *Vernon Dursley *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Bellatrix Lestrange *Rodolphus Lestrange *Rabastan Lestrange *Mrs. Crouch *Petunia Dursley *Dudley Dursley *Bill Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Percy Weasley *Narcissa Malfoy *Bertha Jorkins *Dementors *Dobby *Winky *Trevor *Professor Grubbly-Plank *Sybill Trelawney *Pomona Sprout *Colin Creevey *Dennis Creevey *Peeves *Nearly-Headless Nick *Oliver Wood *Hogwarts House-Elves *Basil *Mr. Roberts *Mrs. Roberts *Roberts children *Kevin *Mrs. Finnigan *Irma Pince *Poppy Pomfrey *Stan Shunpike *Buckbeak Trailers Teaser Trailer A teaser trailer was released in front of Star Wars Episode III and Batman Begins. Theatrical Trailer A second trailer was released in front of Flightplan and Serenity. It ran at 2:20. Mistakes *At the very beginning of the film at the Riddle House Frank, (the Muggle man) has no walking stick in his hand going up to the house but when he opens the door he has a walking stick in his hand. *When the Hogwarts express is first seen, as it passes the camera by the loch, the first carriage has its lights on, yet the second one does not. Moreover when the Hogwarts express passes the camera on the viaduct, all the carriages on the curve behind the tender can be seen ,and have no lights on, inside them at all. Not even when the whole train is seen crossing the viaduct, when another camera view is shown, with the castle in the background. *In the Welcoming Feast at the start of term in Hogwarts, when Mr. Filch is running up to Dumbledore, he passes Ron Weasley twice. *Also in the Welcoming Feast Seamus Finnigan can be seen sitting next to Ron Weasley. But later in this scene he is shown sitting next to Hermione, on the other side of the table. *During Moody's unforgivable curse lesson, when he writes down "unforgivable curses," the "o" in the word unforgivable is large, but when he has the spider under the Imperius Curse, the o is smaller. *In the scene when Moody is about to chase Draco Malfoy his staff is sticking out at an angle but when we next see it it is up straight. Also when he goes towards Draco after turning him into a ferret saying You stinking, cowardly, scummy." he is using his staff for support but after Draco says the line "My father will hear about this" and chases him he is chasing him without support. *When Fred throws Ron the note about the ball that is coming up soon it is written at the top of the page with four lines but when Ron reads it, it only has three lines and is in the centre of the page. *After the second task you can see Hermione giving up her towel to Harry, but when it cuts forth and back to Dumbledore, she has got the towel wrapped around her again. They go back to her and she just has a robe, and no towel. *Before the four competitors enter the maze, Amos Diggory hugs Cedric and says "Good luck, that's my boy," while he says that, his lips do not move. *During the maze challenge, Harry completely rips Cedric's shirt. However, just a second later, his shirt is seen only slightly ripped at places. *When Voldemort and Harry duel near to the end, Harry holds the wand with one hand, then a few seconds later with two. Then one again, then two, each at back and forth when it cuts. *During the Priori Incantatem effect, Cedric's body is seen just a couple feet away from the Portkey. A few moments later when Harry summons it, it seems a long way off. *During the beginning of the first task Dumbledore says, "You will start when the cannon goes off" and the cannon goes off and the crowd starts cheering Cedric when the crowd had no notification that Cedric Digory would go first. * When the piece of paper with Harry Potter's name on it floats out of the Goblet of Fire during the champion selection scene, there is a close up with the piece of paper, it is notebook paper. But the Harry Potter world uses parchment. This is also a mistake in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, when Harry is copying down what Snape is saying in Potions class. *When Barty Crouch Junior appraoches Draco Malfoy after transfiguring him into a ferret and shoves him down Crabbes trousers Malfoy is upside down but before Malfoy is sent down Draco as a ferret is the right way up Chapters #The Riddle House #The Portkey #The Quidditch World Cup #The Dark Mark #The Triwizard Tournament #The Goblet of Fire #Mad Eye Moody #The Triwizard Champions #The Fourth Champion #Rita Skeeter #Sirius's warning #Dragons #Transfiguration Punishment #The First Task #Dancing Mood #Ron and Harry's drought #The Yule Ball #Bathroom and Egg #The Second Task #Barty Crouch's death #The Pensieve #Barty Crouch Jr #The Enchanted Maze #Flesh, Blood and Bone #The Dark Lord Returns #Priori Incantatem #I'm not Moody #Everything is going change #Credits Behind the scenes *After filming his appearance as Barty Crouch Jr., David Tennant was cast as the tenth incarnation of The Doctor in Doctor Who. Notwithstanding a brief earlier cameo, Tennant's first solo performance as the Doctor occurred in a 7-minute mini-episode that aired during the 2005 Children in Need Appeal. This special episode was broadcast on 18 November 2005 -- the same day The Goblet of Fire was released in theatres. (In another coincidence, the Weasley's family tent, featuring during the World Cup sequence, is shown as being bigger on the inside, just like the Doctor's TARDIS. Also, both Goblet of Fire and the mini-episode feature another actor changing into David Tennant.) *Coincidentally, the first part of the seventh film Deathly Hallows, was also released on the same day as Children in Need 2010, 5 years later. *In the ending credits a line reads, "No Dragons were harmed in the making of this movie". This is a reference to the First task, in which Harry caused his dragon (the Hungarian Horntail) to be greatly injured in a fall. *In the scene when Harry warns Cedric about the dragons, Seamus can be overheard talking to Ron about how he manages to blow objects up, a running gag in other Harry Potter films. *The scene, where Harry wakes up after having a dream about Voldemort, when he murders Frank Bryce, was the last scene filmed. *This is the only film were the title appears without fading in. Instead the "Harry Potter" part pans in from the skies, and the "Goblet of Fire" letters appear through a blue flame like effect. *This is the third film that has no lightning during the title. The first one is Chamber of Secrets and the second one is Prisoner of Azkaban. This may be a result of the new director, hired after the second film. *This is the second of only two films in which the title is not placed in between clouds (the first being Prisoner of Azkaban). *In the book, Cedric sends sparks into the air to notify that someone needed help. The spell was not known in the book, but in the film, the spell is revealed to be Periculum. *Last Harry Potter film series to feature Quidditch until Half-Blood Prince. It is seen in this film, but only the World Cup is shown. *First appearance of Honeydukes Express lady since Philosopher's Stone. * The Hogwarts song mentioned in the book version of Philosopher's Stone appears in the film as a deleted scene. * It is interesting to note that the majority of the main and supporting males had the longest hair of any of the eight films in this movie. * The reflection of Nagini slithering by can be seen in the WB logo at the beginning of the movie. Home video release dates *7 March, 2006: Canada, United States *10 March, 2006: Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Mexico, Peru, Uruguay *17 March, 2006: Singapore, Thailand *20 March, 2006: United Kingdom *23 March, 2006: Egypt *25 March, 2006: Iceland *27 March, 2006: Greece, Russia *29 March, 2006: Australia, Finland *31 March, 2006: South Africa *3 April, 2006: Czech Republic, Holland, Hong Kong, Hungary, India, Korea, New Zealand, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Taiwan, Turkey *21 April, 2006: Japan *14 June, 2006: Belgium *11 December, 2007: United States (HD DVD/Blu-ray) *19 October, 2010: United States (DVD/Blu-ray Ultimate Edition Box Set) *1 June, 2011: United States (Blu-Ray + DVD + Digital Copy Combo Pack) *7 September, 2012: Wizard's Collection (Blu-ray + DVD + UltraViolet + "Creating the World of Harry Potter") Box office performance The film grossed $290 million in the USA-Canada market out of $896 million worldwide.This ranked it second behind the Stone film among the first four Harry Potter films released,and it was for a while among the top 10 worldwide all-time, but it is now 11th (the films passing it worldwide including Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix). Gallery Videos File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - You're not alone!|You're not alone! File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Waking up|Waking up File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Eavesdropping|Eavesdropping File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The dragons|The dragons File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The Second Task|The Second Task File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - asking Cho out|Asking Cho out File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Figuring out the second task|Figuring out the second task File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - arriving at the graveyard|Arriving at the graveyard File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Rock concert|Rock concert For more Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) videos, check out our gallery. Official posters gobfire (1).jpg|Dark and Difficult Times Lie Ahead gobfire (2).jpg|Everything Is About to Change gobfire (3).jpg|Difficult Times Lie Ahead, Harry (teaser poster) gobfire (4).jpg|Harry & Mad-Eye gobfire (5).jpg|Cedric & Cho gobfire (6).jpg|Krum & Hermione gobfire (7).jpg|Fleur & Ron MoodyHPGoF.jpg|Mad-Eye poster harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire_ver5.jpg|Trio poster pottergoblet-8.jpg|Harry poster locandinapg21.jpg|Ron poster locandinapg22.jpg|Hermione poster Goblet of fire poster (6).jpg|Cedric poster l_73777_0330373_ddfdd3cb.jpg|Krum poster Goblet of fire poster (8).jpg|Fleur poster Goblet of fire poster (1).jpg|Mad-Eye poster harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire_2005_57_poster.jpg|Harry, Cedric, Cho, Mad-Eye pottergoblet-15.jpg|Ron, Fleur, Padma Goblet of fire poster (2).jpg|Hermione, Viktor, Rita, Karkaroff l_73045_0330373_9aff466d.jpg|Hagrid, Maxime Goblet of fire poster (4).jpg|Harry close-up Goblet of fire poster (5).jpg|Ron close-up Goblet of fire poster (3).jpg|Hermione close-up Goblet of fire poster (7).jpg|Cedric close-up Goblet of fire poster (9).jpg|Viktor close-up Goblet of fire poster (10).jpg|Fleur close-up 37225_136081173077096_100000256411285_318349_2588462_n.jpg|Ron, Harry And Hermione close up. 37225_136081183077095_100000256411285_318352_2769534_n.jpg|Ron close up 1828-harry-potter-and-the-goblet-of-fire-wallpaper.jpg|Hermione, Harry, and Ron close up 37225_136081196410427_100000256411285_318355_7614218_n.jpg|Ron and Fleur close up l_330373_c4138550.jpg|Group poster cast-harry-potter-4-hp42-goblet-of-fire-1920x1080.jpg|Cedric, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Viktor and Fleur close up harry-potter-and-the-goblet-of-fire-movie-wallpaper.jpg|Goblet of Fire collage 339684.1020.A.jpg|Dark and Difficult Times lie Ahead 59doqvzzlvsuzvld.jpg|Close up of Ron,Hermione and Harry.|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) eklmy3dbatlblkyl.jpg|Group poster|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) 250836_10150989109639313_1305126153_n.jpg|Harry,Ron and Hermione and the rest of the competers|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) fp5tk6py8z108y1k.jpg|Harry,Ron and Hermione close up.|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) See also *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack)'' External links * Notes and references de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film) es:Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (película) fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня (фильм) ja:ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット (映画) Category:Films (real-world) Category:Out of universe